


Accidental Truth

by derryderrydown



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Outsiders
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-06
Updated: 2009-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-04 05:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derryderrydown/pseuds/derryderrydown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Dick/Roy snippet for Megolas's emo boykissing challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental Truth

"He'll kill me," Roy said.

"He won't," Grace said, voice filled with boundless confidence. After consideration, she added, "He might hurt you but he won't kill you."

"Do I have to?"

"You lost the bet, fair and square."

"You cheated. You did that thing."

Grace smiled angelically. Although, Roy thought, if angels looked more like Grace, he might go to church occasionally. "You came first. You lost. Now go and kiss the pretty boy for me."

Right on cue, Dick walked into the monitor room. "Roy, I was looking for you."

"Go on," Grace said.

Dick glanced between them. "What?"

"Um." Roy smiled weakly and took the couple of steps that brought him right up to Dick.

Dick's forehead was creased in a frown. "Look, Roy, I understand you were planning on leading the team yourself but nobody was making a decision and-"

Suddenly, kissing Dick seemed a damn good idea because even if it didn't shut him up, it'd change the subject. So Roy leaned forward and managed to get his mouth on Dick's, his hands on Dick's head to hold him in place - and now it was a case of clinging on for dear life for the next two minutes

Because Dick wasn't going to just stand there and let Roy kiss him. Dick would fight. Dick would use every little bit of his skill to stop his (evidently insane) best friend from kissing him. And that was going to be painful. Very, very painful.

Only, Dick wasn't fighting. Dick was standing statue-still.

Fuck, Roy thought, and wondered how long he had to go until he could explain this.

But, if Dick wasn't fighting, Roy could at least loosen his grip a little, could _guide_ Dick rather than clamping him still. Could take time to appreciate the feel of Dick's hair against his fingers, the sharpness of Dick's jaw against his palm. The shape of Dick's lips, parted enough for temptation.

Roy never had been any good with temptation.

He licked tentatively, ready for Dick to bite - or punch or kick or any one of a thousand other things he could do. He wasn't ready for Dick to gasp and pretty much melt against him. Wasn't ready for Dick to open his mouth wider, to _encourage_ him.

Dick's hands were on Roy's hips now, pushed under his jacket in an act of startling intimacy, and now Dick was smoothing his way upwards and back until his hands were on Roy's back and Roy was being pulled into the kiss.

Only, not just the kiss. Being pulled into Dick's _body_, tugged so close that he could feel every rapid breath inflating Dick's chest, and he was pretty certain that Dick could feel Roy's own inhalations.

Focus, Roy told himself. Only it was difficult when Dick's tongue was pushing against his, and it really wasn't a surprise that Dick's tongue was as agile and flexible as the rest of him.

Dick's moan was so low it was barely audible but Roy could _feel_ it and it made his fingers clench convulsively, tightening in Dick's hair until it had to hurt but Dick didn't let a hint of it show. Roy managed to unpeel his hands and then he had to find somewhere else to put them. He settled for one hand on Dick's shoulder, the other on the back of his neck, and he could feel so much more.

Could feel the tension in Dick's arms as he clung to Roy, feel the muscles and tendons moving, feel Dick _alive_ against him.

And, fuck, Dick had broken the kiss and Roy was going to forfeit the forfeit any moment now, when Dick saved him by licking Roy's neck. _Nuzzling_ Roy's neck, practically a line of kisses moving up until Dick's nose was cold against Roy's ear and it was a stupid thing to notice but it was such a sharp contrast to the heat of Dick's tongue.

"Roy," Dick whispered, breath a tease against damp skin.

And Roy didn't need to say anything in response, _couldn't_ say anything, because now Dick was sucking on his earlobe and it _wasn't supposed to be like this._

He'd been prepared for _pain_, not _this_. Not Dick warm and willing and eager and fucking _desperate_, and Roy didn't want to wonder how much of it was for Roy and how much of it was just for honest human touch.

"Roy," Dick said again.

"D-" Roy remembered Grace was in the room just in time. He swallowed hard. "Nightwing." He didn't recognise his own voice, deep and rasping with need.

He buried his face in the crook of Dick's neck and tried to think. But it wasn't possible. Not with Dick pressing tighter against him with every moment, with Dick's breath warm against his ear. He contented himself with action for now and licked just above the collar of Dick's uniform, taste and smell of kevlar and nomex and Dick's sweat bizarrely familiar and comforting.

Dick groaned and Roy was pretty sure half his braincells had just short-circuited.

Think. He had to think. Because any second now, he was going to have to explain to Dick that this was all a lost bet and that- Fuck. _Fuck_.

It took a moment to register the cause of the sudden cold breeze across his ear and neck. Dick had moved.

"Get out, Grace." His voice was hard but his hands were rubbing against the small of Roy's back, warm and gentle.

"Yeah, right," Grace said. "Team room. I've got just as much right to be here as you. And I gotta say, I'm _loving_ the floor show."

"_Out_."

There was a long pause and then Grace sighed. "Okay, you win." She patted Roy's ass as she walked past. "Subtle seduction there, stud."

Roy screwed his eyes shut and waited for the bomb to drop. But there was just the swish of the door closing and, when he opened his eyes, the room was empty but for him and Dick.

"You want to talk?" Roy asked reluctantly.

"No." Dick kissed him.

And Roy could work with that. Let the future take care of itself. He had the present to deal with.


End file.
